


Out of Sight, Out of Mind.

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Grinding, Kinda, M/M, Public Sex, clothed getting off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: Electronic music filled their ears and reverberated in their chests, covering up the sounds of their heavy breathing.Cloying cigarette smoke clung to their clothes and filled their noses, Yuuri vaguely wishing they’d picked a non-smoking club, though Viktor didn’t seem to care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6!

Electronic music filled their ears and reverberated in their chests, covering up the sounds of their heavy breathing.

Cloying cigarette smoke clung to their clothes and filled their noses, Yuuri vaguely wishing they’d picked a non-smoking club, though Viktor didn’t seem to care.

Yuuri’s back was pressed into the rough brick wall of the hallway near the club’s bathroom, just around a corner that only lead to an emergency exit, out of sight unless someone came past the bathroom.

Viktor’s face was buried in the crook of Yuuri’s neck, the older man panting heavily as he ground himself against the younger.

After the most recent competition everyone had decided to have some fun at a club close to the hotel, and chosen by Chris. So far it had been a night full of drinking, dancing and more drinking.

Yuuri and Viktor had gotten more than their fair share of wolf whistles and cat calls as the night progressed and they’d gotten steadily more intoxicated, dancing closer and close until they were actually pressed against each other.

The grinding and the booze had lead to the both of them getting unreasonably aroused, fighting the need to kiss each other right there on the dance floor. They’d moved with their foreheads pressed together, both breathing heavily, eyes unfocused, hips rolling against each other in time with the music.

Eventually it had become too much for them, and Viktor had dragged Yuuri off towards the bathroom, intending to find some privacy in one of the stalls, only to find the room far too busy. So He’d dragged him around the corner, out of sight from anyone unless they came looking.

And now they were here, Viktor’s mouth hungrily attacking Yuuri’s neck as the younger man bit back wanton moans, his hands slid up under the back of Viktor’s t-shirt, clawing at the firm muscles as they continued to rock against each other.

Yuuri hitched a leg up slightly on Viktor’s hip, dipping his head to catch the other’s mouth in a needy kiss. If either of them had been anywhere near sober, they’d probably had made for the hotel instead of a risky quicky in the back of the club.

The friction of the fabric of his boxers and the ridge of his zipper digging into the hard flesh of his cock had Yuuri whimpering into Viktor’s mouth, sucking at the other’s tongue as the older man’s hands gripped his hips.

It was so hot around them, and breathing in each other’s breath definitely didn’t help, Yuuri feeling a little dizzy and lightheaded.

Viktor’s face was flushed as he broke the kiss, gasping against Yuuri’s lips as the younger man’s hand slid around to his front, quickly finding a nipple and pinching it none to gently. The sharp pain went right to Viktor’s cock and he couldn’t help the way his head fell back, chest arching into the touch.

He returned his attention to Yuuri’s neck, kissing and biting up the side of it before briefly sucking at his earlobe, Yuuri whimpering loudly at the pleasurable sensation

His glasses were fogging up from the heat between them, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. Yuuri’s body was trembling with need against Viktor’s own, hand sliding over all the hard muscles he could reach, nails dragging over the supple skin and probably leaving angry red welts in their wake.

Viktor’s own hands moved from Yuuri’s hips to the backs of his thighs, and suddenly yuuri was being lifted, wedged between the wall and Viktor’s firm body. He wrapped his legs around the other’s hips for support, arms pulling out from under his t-shirt and instead wrapping around his neck, fingers wound in Viktor’s sweat dampened hair.

“Cum for me, Yuuri.” Viktor growled into Yuuri’s ear, voice an octave or two lower than usual, and dripping with lust. It had Yuuri gasping for breath as he felt the orgasm rapidly building in his lower belly, the way Viktor’s hips undulated against his own driving him insane with want.

Just a few thrusts later, the pressure reached a dangerous peak, before the dam broke and Yuuri slammed their lips together once more to muffle the loud moan that ripped it’s way out of his throat.

Thick fluid spurt against the inside of his boxers, whole body taut as his strong thighs gripped Viktor’s sides. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, couldn’t hear anything but the pounding of his own heart.

And Viktor kept moving, kept rolling his hips, kept biting and sucking at Yuuri’s lips as he neared his own climax, whispering unheard words against the abused flesh.

Then he stilled, hips snapped forward against Yuuri as he let out a strangled noise, hands gripping Yuuri’s thighs with bruising force as his own orgasm overtook him, legs trembling with the effort of keeping them both upright.

Yuuri carded his fingers through Viktor’s hair as they both came down from the blissful high of orgasm, Yuuri unwinding his legs and getting his feet back on the floor before Viktor’s gave out on them.

No words were exchanged as they took a moment to compose themselves, Viktor’s hands once again on Yuuri’s hips, stroking now.

Then one of Yuuri’s grabbed Viktor’s own, and with a low growl he demanded they go back to the hotel now, before he began dragging Viktor toward the exit, neither of them bothering to say anything to their friends as Phichit smirked at them and waved them off from where he was dancing a little too close to Chris.

**Author's Note:**

> I scrapped two other ideas for this theme before I wrote this one.
> 
> Scrapped parts will be in the snippets/out takes 'story'!
> 
> You can catch me over on tumblr at [TrashBambi](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/)
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS FUEL ME


End file.
